Kiss
by Lady Shockbox
Summary: Waspinator wants to prank Scorponok, but the method he wants to use leaves Terrorsaur questioning his mate's seemingly insane plan. The whole while, poor Scorponok remains oblivious. Oneshot. Slash. Beast Wars


Oh Pitt… I started this maybe a few months ago while I was still a freshman, and I decided to finish it only just now. I scare myself sometimes at what insanity I can cook up at undesignated intervals. Anyhow, I felt like tormenting Scorponok and writing some more Terrorsaur/Waspinator related things before I start school in the next four days. Gah. I don't _wanna _go back. Sophomore year is going to be evil and I absolutely _hate_ autumn. _And _the fact I start driving next year isn't helping my nerves. Anyways, Transformers and Beast Wars is not mine despite how much I wish it was. Concrit is loved, but leaving it here might look a bit silly. This fanfic is not meant to be taken seriously. At all.

* * *

"A **kiss** is the touching of one person's lips to another place, which is used as an expression of affection or to show respect, and as a greeting or a farewell; kissing can be used to express romantic affection or sexual desire. The word comes from Old English _cyssan_ "to kiss", in turn from _coss_ "a kiss". It is generally considered one of the strongest ways to show affection."

_~Wikipedia_

**i**

_Please?_

_No._

_Pretty Please?_

Terrorsaur snorted out loud in aggravation, glancing over at his bondmate next to him with annoyed red optics. _Was the meaning of 'no' never programmed into that one track processor of yours?_

Regardless of whether or not it was a curse, Waspinator did not falter in the slightest. Both Terrorsaur and the persistent wasp that served as his partner shared monitor duty at the same exact time every other day - the emerald insect Predacon had managed to beg Megatron into letting them have the same shift times - and it was absolute murder for Terrorsaur. The scarlet flier hated being cooped up in the base to begin with, but watching the monitors that showed the outside that was the equivalent of rubbing salt in his wounds was what got to him the most. Terrorsaur very often got fidgety in his seat watching the open skies through his monitor, and the only thing that kept him from going over the top insane was Waspinator.

Bonding had helped out during times like this when they wanted to have private conversations, especially with Megatron or Scorponok overlooking everything they did while in the control room. Megatron had left to assign Tarantulus a new project, so it was only Scorponok watching the two fliers. At the moment however, Terrorsaur was juggling with the thought of temporarily cutting off his mate's link.

_Plleeeaaaassssseeeeee? _Waspinator's face was neutral as the green and yellow Predacon sat beside him, slightly closer than he would've if they weren't mates, but his spark energy was flaring with mischief through their bond. How he could've kept a straight face through his importunate and simultaneous begging, Terrorsaur had _no_ idea.

The crimson pterosaur growled softly so their current "babysitter" would not hear. Thankfully, Scorponok seemed unmindful of both fliers. _Absolutely not. I'm already in enough trouble as it is with grape face._

Waspinator sighed over their link, carefully caressing the edge of their bond with a mental touch. _I know. You can consider it revenge._

Terrorsaur mentally winced away from the bond caress, grumbling profanities underneath his breath. Anyone watching would've presumed that he was cursing at the fact there wasn't anything moderately entertaining on the monitors in front of him._ How is this prank of yours supposed to be considered revenge?_

_I dunno. _Waspinator sent a pulse of affection through their link as to ease the other Predacon's doubt. _But it'll freak Scorponok out. _

The thought of scaring Scorponok simply for the fun of it sounded very promisingly amusing - more so than Terrorsaur would ever let on - but the _method_ that Waspinator suggested they use to accomplish the task was why Terrorsaur was flat out determined to not give into Waspinator's questionable plans. He switched his gaze to another monitor, ignoring the pulse his lover sent and not sparing a glance at his bonded._ Your point?_

_My point, _Waspinator started,_ is that he'll probably be so mentally scarred on such a stupefied level that he'll be entirely useless to Megatron whenever it comes to him working with us. 'Sides, you hate Scorponok, _he finished with a light psychological chortle as he grinned mentally over their link.

Terrorsaur stifled an out loud groan of frustration and he bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. _I can't risk getting in trouble…_

Waspinator purred softly through their link. _I can make it worth your while later._

A click afterward, Waspinator sent Terrorsaur an… _interesting_ mental image. The scarlet flier blushed hard and felt his spark pulse faster for a brief moment before the image was lost. Its memory remained though, and it still had the red Predacon with his air intakes slightly more ragged than before.

_You're trying to bribe me now?_

_Yes. Either you take it or leave it. _

Terrorsaur groaned low, tempted to leave the bribe and ignore his mate. His body had other plans unfortunately for his resolve, and his arousal spiraled deep inside his chest in a fashion that made electricity tingle his insides. It only took two seconds to give in, leaving Terrorsaur sneering at himself and his pathetic willpower. _FINE. What's the master plan to pull this off?_

Waspinator grinned through their link, never looking at Terrorsaur directly from his monitor._ Watch. _A click later, he turned to face Scorponok who was on the higher deck a whole floor above them. "Scorpion-bot! Requesting permission to investigate Maximal behavior in Gamma-9."

Scorponok, usually without Megatron, had the uncanny tendency to be a nervous wreck. He was only second-in-command more so for his loyalty rather than his ability, and it was something Waspinator seemed to be using to his advantage. It was more so for nothing though, Terrorsaur mused in the back of his mind lamely. Scorponok hated Terrorsaur as much as the red flier hated the mechanic, so Scorponok was able to keep his cool more easily around him. Same said scorpion tech glanced over at Waspinator, glaring at Terrorsaur out of the corner of his vision. "…Fine. Your shift was almost over anyways," he mused, clicking a claw unconsciously.

_Get up,_ Waspinator demanded through their link. Obediently, and without as much hesitation as Terrorsaur would have liked, the scarlet flier got up.

Immediately, Waspinator turned as if he was going to get around his seat to shift to beast-mode and fly out of base. This would have happened had Waspinator not decided to pull off this little prank.

Terrorsaur heard Scorponok squeal in surprise when Waspinator caught Terrorsaur's lips with his mouth, leaning forward and kissing him deeply while his left hand grabbed Terror by his narrow waist. Embarrassment lashed at Terrorsaur violently knowing Scorponok was watching them, but Waspinator countered it by sending a strong pulse of adoration through their link. Terrorsaur leaned backward, his spark skipping a beat, and his systems heated up. Waspinator placed his other hand firmly on the scarlet mech's back to keep him in place. Terrorsaur felt his systems freeze up for a moment when he felt suddenly constricted by the lack of space he could move in, and he felt himself trying to hyperventilate from his claustrophobia rearing its ugly head.

Waspinator stroked the small of Terrorsaur's back just barely and he deactivated his optics. _I won't hurt you. Just relax._

_Easy for you to say. _Terrorsaur snapped back, forcing himself to do as Waspinator said. He kissed back, trying to gain some control so he would not look so venerable in that particular situation, and he managed to stand up straight while still stuck in his lip lock with the other Predacon. Terrorsaur unconsciously nipped the side of Waspinator's mandible in an almost nonchalant manner and, surprisingly, Waspinator stopped pushing himself forward against his partner and he went lax, throwing both arms around Terrorsaur's shoulders. The red pterodactyl instinctively wrapped his right arm around his mate's lower back while his left hand shot up to cup the green mech's head.

_Bastard,_ Terrorsaur muttered over the link, earning a satisfied snigger from Waspinator and a playful bite on his lower lip. Terrorsaur squawked and nearly reeled away, but Waspinator's other hand grabbed him by the back of his helm to keep him in place. Waspinator's right leg flew around Terrorsaur's narrow waist and he hooked it there the same moment Scorponok started clicking his claw and rapidly muttering unintelligent noises. Terrorsaur noted those noises were slightly humoring as an afterthought.

Terrorsaur dimmed his optics, mentally smirking at his mate. _I think we definitely freaked him out. _

_Break off when I tell you to,_ Waspinator said, ignoring his earlier statement. _And try to keep as straight of a face as possible._

_Shouldn't be too hard,_ Terrorsaur mused, trailing his glossa over the outside of Waspinator's left mandible before tracing it back to his right.

A pulsation of affection throbbed over their bond, making it waver in place, and Terrorsaur could not help suppress the growling mewl that escaped him. He sent a return pulse back and Waspinator lovingly rubbed circles on his upper back with his free hand.

_Now!_

The moment came far too soon, Terrorsaur mused, when he quickly broke away from Waspinator. The green mech kept his face straight, optics bright and alert, as he finished his turn. He leaped up and transformed into his wasp beast-mode, razzing as if nothing had happened. Terrorsaur found himself following Waspinator's example, shifting to his own respective alternate-mode, and he spared himself a side glance in Scorponok's direction.

He almost burst out laughing right there.

Scorponok's mouth was ajar in such a fashion that the red flier was positive the scorpion's jaw would have dropped right off its hinges if the motion was possible. The mechanic's face was more or less horror stricken in a comedic style that made Terrorsaur nearly loose himself to how outrageously _funny_ the second-in-command's expression was. After a moment or too, the grey scorpion lifted a claw - stuttering the whole while - while he slowly pointed at the two fliers making their way out of the room. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water obviously trying - and failing - to formulate coherent words.

Waspinator stopped flying in mid-air, turned to face the scorpion fully, and he put two of his beast-mode's six legs on his hips while straightening himself out. Using his remaining four spindly insect legs, he made a gesture looking like a deformed shrug. "Why scorpion-bot stare at Wazzpinator and Terror-bot like that? Scorpion-bot okay?"

Scorponok continued to make his fish out of water impression, staring at Waspinator in total disbelief and horror.

Waspinator razzed. "Scorpion-bot must be going crazy," he mused before buzzing out of the control room, taking his hands off his hips and flying out. Terrorsaur followed, barely keeping his guffaws in order.

By the time both fliers reached the outside of the base, Terrorsaur lost it.

The red flier shifted to his robot-mode, put both arms around his stomach, and he laughed hard enough that he felt tears sting his optics. Waspinator transformed beside him and he broke out into a giggle fit before bursting out laughing himself. He slapped Terrorsaur on the back and the scarlet flier could not help falling to his hands and knees. He slammed his fist into the earth beside him, his gut stinging and chest in almost pain from the lack of air, and Terrorsaur forced himself to stop before rolling onto his back.

His optics met Waspinator's. They both said nothing, staring at one another intently, before breaking out into loud laughter once more. It took them a whole five cycles to recover.

When they finally did, Waspinator wiped his face idly, catching his breath, and he reached his free hand down to help Terrorsaur back up. The red flier sighed an octave higher than his usual tone and he sniggered, reaching a hand forward to grab Waspinator's while his mate helped him up.

"Primus, I don't think I've laughed that hard my whole life," he said idly, sniggering in a breathless manner a second later. Once up on his feet, he looked to his mate and his optics met Waspinator's. He grinned, flashing a smile in the wasp's direction. "Guess I'll have to go along with your crazy schemes more often, eh? They certainly pull off better than mine."

Waspinator scoffed. "No." He grinned through their link since his mandibles prevented such a movement, tightening his grip on Terrorsaur's hand. "It's more fun if Wazzpinator convince Terror-bot."

Terrorsaur's grin dropped and he smirked at his mate, squinting his left optic as he did so before he leaned forward and pressed and light kiss against Waspinator's mandibles. The peck was fleeting more so than the kiss they shared in the control room. He pulled back and Waspinator's face was abruptly expressionless. Something in the air changed, Terrorsaur's smirk dropped, and it was questionable as to what had distorted before Waspinator dimmed his optics and leaned forward, kissing his mate lovingly. Terrorsaur let a low squawk rumble in the back of his throat before he leaned forward and deactivated his own optics, wrapping his arms around Waspinator's neck while the green flier let his hands settle on Terrorsaur's lithe waist.

It was perhaps under a minute, but Terrorsaur's memory clicked into place and he relayed the mental image Waspinator had given him right back at the wasp. The emerald and yellow Predacon's wings went rigid and his face burned hot. Terrorsaur had to break off the kiss to chuckle lightheartedly, nuzzling his bonded's throat. "I'd love to stay here and neck with you all day, but I _think_ you have a promise to keep."

Waspinator razzed. "We'zz have to check Gamma-9 for Maximal activity first."

Terrorsaur pulled away and raised an optic ridge. "I thought there weren't Maximals in that sector. Isn't it already secure?" Terrorsaur had thought that pawn about the usually dormant sector had been part of Waspinator's plan and not an actual statement but, judging by the fact Waspinator sent him another pulsation of another interesting mental image, Terrorsaur realized it was an invitation.

Waspinator smirked over their link and he pecked his lover on the lips. _Exactly._

Terrorsaur grinned, squawked, and shifted to his beast-mode before taking off. Waspinator followed suit and they both headed off.

**ii**

"Scorponok? Where are the fliers?"

There were several things odd about the command center when Megatron walked in with Inferno, Blackarachnia, and Tarantulus at his heels. He had instructed the Predacon's arachnid scientist to create another virus to use against the Maximals, but Tarantulus said he needed supplies back at base. Megatron had no problem with that - after all, it would get the job done - but the fact he came back to his base with only one mech in it was something that irritated him.

It did not nearly bother him as much as the sight of Scorponok sitting in the corner, rocking back and forth his knees curled to his chest and muttering unintelligently.

"Erm…" Blackarachnia felt the awkwardness of the situation radiate as well, and Megatron did not know whether to laugh or be concerned. He settled for a cross between the two.

Megatron took a step forward towards his second. "_Scorponok…?_"

The scorpion snapped to attention and jumped to his feet, claws sputtering in an overly nervous and shaken fashion. Megatron swore that the mechanic's right optic beneath his visor _twitched_. In any case, Megatron could already tell this was _not_ a good sign.

"Fliers? _FLIERS_…" After pronouncing the word slightly louder and with more emphasis a second time, Scorponok rapidly clicked his claws and he shuddered. "Terrorsaur and Waspinator left to investigate Maximal activity in Gamma-_Niiinnneee…" _he said in a quavering tone.With every word spoken, his voice rose an octave and he giggled in a overly nervous manner.

Inferno seemed oblivious to Scorponok's erratic behavior. Blackarachnia and Tarantulus spared a glance at one another and Tarantulus giggled uncertainly a second later. Megatron felt his own nervousness rise. The purple tyrant raised an optic ridge at his second and he cleared his throat. "Are you… _alright_, Scorponok? You don't seem particularly well, _nooo…"_

Scorponok snapped to attention and jumped to his feet. The movement was so quick that Megatron was glad he hadn't blinked. If he had, he surely would've missed it. "FINE! I'm _fine_. Nothing's wrong, I'm _fine…_" There was another twitch from the mechanic.

Megatron winced at his second's demeanor and he glanced around the room absentmindedly, trying not to meet Scorponok's uncharacteristically deranged optics. "Well, uh… that's fine, _yesss._ Did the fliers behave themselves in my absence?"

Scorponok stared at him like he turned pink. Then he started to laugh. It was high pitched, strained, and insane sounding. It rivaled Tarantulus' own insane chuckle so much that Megatron heard the scientist behind him chortle nervously.

Megatron winced. "Can I… ask what happened?"

Scorponok stopped laughing and his head twitched to the side in a jerky movement. After several seconds, what sounded like another insane giggle fit built up in the back of the mechanic's throat.

Megatron held his hand up to stop him. _"Never mind._ Just… take the rest of the day off."

A relieved expression passed over the mechanic's face and he weakly nodded, seemingly abruptly exhausted. He saluted and walked passed, dragging his feet. The gauche air that had filled the room seemed to dissipate and the relief that went through everyone was abound.

Tarantulus, more comfortable with the situation now that his competition for insanity had degenerated, sniggered and addressed the mechanic casually. "It couldn't have been _that_ bad. It's not like you saw them make out or anything."

Scorponok stopped walking away. He came to a grinding halt, straightened out like a pole, and he slowly turned his whole body to the rest of the Predacons with a horrorstricken stare. The mechanic's optics were wide with terror and there was another ill at ease silence.

…And then Scorponok turned sharply on his heel, running out of the room at a pace that would have made Cheetor jealous, screaming the whole while.

Megatron, Tarantulus, Blackarachnia, and Inferno stared after the scorpion in disbelief. All four Predacons were silent, mulling over what Tarantulus had said and Scorponok's behavior and reaction. After a moment, realization hit and Blackarachnia's jaw popped open around the same time Megatron's did. Tarantulus raised a claw and his mandibles flexed as if he was going to say something. After a moment of keeping his arm suspended in the air, he slowly lowered it back down and remained silent.

Inferno interrupted any thoughts Tarantulus might have had. "Royalty? What is this _'making out'_ that frightened the drone so?"

Megatron groaned and turned on his heel to walk away. "I need a drink…"

**Fin**


End file.
